Matar o ser Matado
by PerfumerieLeFlouriste
Summary: Inglaterra muere, dejando un vacío en Escocia, quien se niega aceptar la realidad. Al tomarse unas vacaciones como país, se encuentra con un chico es igual a Inglaterra. Entonces le revelan la verdad; cuando un país muere su "parte humana" continua viva, pero pierde todos los recuerdos y es destinado a vivir una vida normal. ¿Qué hará Escocia sabiendo que Arthur esta vivo?
1. Esto comienza con un fin

**Autora**: La mera verdad pensaba en esto más como un rol que un fanfic, pero como nadie se dispuso a ser Escocia *Va con el ón y se pone a llorar* he decidido escribirlo. Esto fue mi manía, todos los días algo me decía "Escríbelo, ¿Qué esperas miertera?" Y ya ven termine por escribir esto. Considero este primer capitulo como una pequeña introducción, por lo cual no es tan largo como creo que serán los demás.

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes son creación de Hidekaz Himaruya, todos los derechos a él y su staff.

**Advetencias**: Lenguaje majadero (No es tan grotesco todavía pero le aseguro que lo será)

**Capitulo 1: …"Esto comienza con un fin"…**

Con un cigarrillo en la boca y los brazos cruzados, se encontraba un pelirrojo golpeando frenéticamente el piso con un pie en señal de desesperación. Ese imbécil de Inglaterra, le había dejado furioso otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces habían peleando en el mes? Ya ni lo sabía, luego de diez perdió la cuenta, pero era inevitable ¿Acaso quería que se quedara como si nada, viendo como ese yankee estúpido lo devoraba con la mirada? No era idiota para no darse cuenta de las intenciones del americano, le importaba una mierda que el inglés se enojara. Nunca dejaría que Inglaterra estuviera tan apegado al gordo ese. ¿Y qué si se enojaba? Tenía derecho de antigüedad, Escocia podía ser un maldito desgraciado, pero era honesto…amaba a Inglaterra desde hace muchos siglos. Poco importaba que éste fuera su hermano, ese sentimiento era innegable.

_"Aléjate de una vez por todas de mí vida"_

Impotente mordió sus labios, estúpido cejón, ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso? ¿En serio Estados Unidos valía tanto para él? Escocia soltó una risa ácida ¡Ni muerto dejaría que eso pasará! Sólo debía haber lugar para alguien en el corazón del inglés y estamos seguros de que no hablamos de un yankee con complejo de héroe. Hoy la pelea fue una "reunión" que tuvo con el americano. Reunión, su trasero, Inglaterra sólo perdía su tiempo con el otro. Además no se tomo la molestia de avisar que no estaría y con ello cometió un grave error. Dejó esperando a su hermano mayor y tuvo el atrevimiento de llegar a casa pasada la media noche. Sabe Dios que estaría haciendo con ese bastardo. Le riño cruelmente, quizá, sólo quizá esta vez se había excedido con la forma de hablarle, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Sí cada que veía al inglés con otros, su deseo por monopolizarle era aún más grande. Quería que Inglaterra fuera enteramente suyo. Sí, era un puto egoísta ¿Y qué? Era lo que sentía y prefería sobre cualquier cosa no mentirle.

_"Si después de todo tú me detestas. ¡Déjame solo y ya!"_

Esa voz en su cabeza sonaba asiduamente, era incapaz de alejarla de sus pensamientos. ¿Odiarlo? ¡Pero si lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo! Maldijo el día en que el inglés se hizo tan lento para ese tipo de cosas. Suspiro resignado, el mundo no era amable con él. En el pasado e incluso ahora, Escocia había sido la causa de tantas heridas en el ingles, era responsable de ese carácter. No se sorprendía ya de nada, es más estaba seguro de que el cejón deseaba su muerte. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Años atrás el mismo le dijo al ingles, que ser misericordioso no le llevaría a nada. Que debía matar a quienes le hicieran daño, que no debía tener piedad alguna. Y era la verdad, sólo estaba esperando el día en que Inglaterra clavase un puñal en su espalda. Pensó en que le gustaría que su hermano le amará, pero por ahora, si ser odiado era la única manera de estar siempre en los pensamientos de el, con eso se conformaría. Si era un amor obsesivo, le daba igual. Y si a alguien no le parecía le gustaría ver que tuvieran los cojones de ponerse frente de sí para decírselo.

Se levantó tirando lo que quedaba del cigarrillo al suelo. Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que Inglaterra se había ido, siempre que peleaban lo hacía iba a dar una vuelta y luego restregando en la cara de Escocia una seña obscena, cuyo protagonista era el su dedo medio. Ya no le decía nada, sabía que el inglés se tranquilizaba al hacer aquello. Pero el problema residía en que no había vuelto, era algo in habitual de su parte.

Se dispuso a salir de su casa cuando la puerta se abrió, espero que fuese su querido Inglaterra pero en lugar de ello, un rubio con respiración agitada estaba de pie, con una extraña mirada temblorosa.

— Gales, ¿Quién putas te crees para irrumpir así en mi casa? —

— Escocia — el segundo mayor reflejo una gran tristeza en su mirar –Inglaterra… el ha muerto —

El pelirrojo se quedo inmóvil ¿Escucho mal verdad? Comenzó a reír como un loco mientras se lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. La seriedad de Gales le indicaba que no mentía. Pero quería creer que eso era una reverenda mentira. Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y soltó un alarido.

No se imaginaba como su vida cambiaría a partir de ahora…


	2. Sustitución de Inglaterra

**Autora**: Estaba re leyendo el fic y me dije "Hay mensa miertera, ¡Tienes un montón de faltas ortográficas!" Ghhh…! Espero mejorar mucho respecto a eso. Pero en fin, si notan algún error yo feliz de que me lo hagan saber eh!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son creación de Hidekaz Himaruya, todos los derechos a él y su staff.

**Advetencias:** Lenguaje majadero (No es tan grotesco todavía pero le aseguro que lo será)

**Recomendaciones:** Yo me inspire escuchado Sakura y Yell de Ikimono Gakari y los tracks 11, 12 y 13 del álbum "Today is a Beautiful Day" de Supercell. Por si las moscas lo quieren oír…

**Capitulo 2: … "Sustitución de Inglaterra"**

La lluvia era la responsable de las ventanas empañadas, hacía un frío terrible. Todo parecía normal, después de todo ese era el típico clima ingles. Pero de normal éste día no tenía nada. Sobre el asfalto que cubría una calle, recargado en la pared de un callejón se encontraba cierto pelirrojo. Esperaba para ver si un drogadicto loco llegaba a matarlo. No tenía sentido, la vida sin Inglaterra no valía nada. Prendió una y otra vez un cigarrillo, pero era apagado por la lluvia. Maldijo su suerte. Tenía ganas de matarse a sí mismo y acabar todo de una vez, pero en su mente podía escuchar claramente a Inglaterra:

"Cobarde"

Lo era, era un puto cobarde. Tenía mucho miedo…de la realidad. Un mundo dónde Inglaterra no estuviera, era como si el infierno se le hubiera anticipado y le atormentara en vida. Evitando las gotas miró hacia el cielo, sabía que la dulce alma de su hermano había ascendido hasta allí. Estiro su mano

— ¿Qué esperas para venir por mí bastardo? —

Su agria voz se perdía con el sonido de la lluvia. Todo era tan desgraciadamente nostálgico, la lluvia también le traía recuerdos de él, el poste de la esquina. Todas las cosas hacían que sus pensamientos recayeran en el fallecido.

Del accidente ya habían pasado al menos 17 horas al menos, el funeral, aunque apresurado ya había tenido lugar. Y eso nos trae al porque el Escoses está aquí. No quería asistir a esa mierda, los funerales eran para despedirse y el no quería. En sus planes no estaba despedirse del rubio.

— ¿Escocia? — una voz le llamó — ¡Al fin te hemos encontrado! —

Bajó su mirada con lentitud y se encontró con una desagradable figura. Se levantó de inmediato y dedico una mirada hostil — Gales — habló repugnado — ¿Qué hace ese gordo contigo? —

— ¡No soy gordo! ¡Te buscamos como loco viejo! — El yankee cometió el error de hablar –Estábamos preocupados por ti— se acerco a el. Escocia afilo su mirada apretó fuertemente su puño y asentó un golpe en el estomago del de anteojos.

— ¡¿Te atreves a mostrar tú cara?! — gritó furioso — Todo esto fue tu culpa pendejo, deberías morir tú—

— ¡Cállate imbécil! — el estadounidense se levantó y le regreso el golpe. Gales les miraba con una expresión seria, detuvo a Escocia antes de que este quisiera iniciar una batalla en serio.

— Tú y tu estúpida costumbre de echarle la culpa a otros— dijo —La culpa no es de nadie, no importa que tan pequeño tengas el cerebro. Tienes que comprenderlo hermano. ¿Crees que a Inglaterra le gustaría ver como están peleando? Se responsable, no eres sólo un adulto; eres una nación. Así que por favor, deja las tonterías para otro momento y volvamos a casa— Le tomo por el brazo y le hizo caminar —Gracias por ayudarme Estados Unidos, ten cuidado al volver a casa y repito. Gracias—

El americano asintió con la cabeza e hizo igual que los hermanos; se fue. Fueron a quedarse en casa de Inglaterra, pues estaban en ese país por ahora. Escocia corrió a la recamara que tenía allí. Gales, con su eterna tranquilidad le siguió.

— ¿Porqué no me dejas sólo? —

— Porque eres mi hermano— dijo —Y te conozco, estas pensando en alcanzarlo. No debes, pero tampoco te hagas el fuerte— menciono acercándose a él, le tomo entre sus brazos abrazándole —Puedes llorar Scott, puedes hacerlo—

—Como si fuera a llorar frente a un imbécil como tú William— anuncio, aunque sus ojos decían lo contario unas cuantas lagrimas corrieron en su rostro. Se separo del rubio —Voy a estar bien, así que relájate— comentó entrando en la recamara. Gales sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación contigua.

Los días que siguierón a ello, pasaron con cierta tranquilidad. Hoy, un mes y medio después de lo acontecido los países habían sido citados a una junta mundial. Las personas eran ruidosas como siempre, el ambiente era agradable, todo se veía tan normal. Todo, a excepción de aquel asiento vacío, el asiento que se suponía y era de Arthur.

—Buenos días a todos— quien acababa de entrar no era otra si no la reina de Inglaterra, lugar sede de esta junta. — Les he citado aquí por un asunto de vital importancia, todos han de saber que hace poco más de un mes, Inglaterra falleció. Pues bien, no podemos dejarlo así nada más. Necesitamos un nuevo "Inglaterra" o el país terminara por extinguirse—

—No joda vieja— habló Escocia —Inglaterra no tiene remplazo, que el país se vaya a la mierda. No hay quién se compare con él—

—Guarda compostura— le exigió Gales.

— ¿Ya tiene alguien en mente? — preguntó Irlanda del Norte

—Entre más rápido acabemos esto, mejor— secundó Irlanda del Sur. Ambos odiaban tener que ver con asunto en los que su hermano menor fuese protagonista, lo detestaban, nada fue mejor para ellos que saber que se extinguía.

—Son unos imbéciles— Escocia quiso golpearles, sin embargo Gales le retenía.

— Decidir eso no es sólo de su consentimiento— habló la reina —Esto ya ha sido decidido. Sólo quería saber que opinaban de él como remplazo— Por la puerta muy bien arreglado de traje entro, miró a todos algo apenado.

—Sea land— algunos países hablaron sorprendidos.

—Creemos que nada le hubiese gustado más a Inglaterra que Sea land fuese su sucesor— dijo la dama — ¿Hay alguien que este en contra de esto? —

De inmediato, Escocia alzó la mano, miró las miradas bajas de aquellos que se hacían llamar amigos de su hermano. El había sido el único en contra…

—Pues la mayoría esta de acuerdo, así que a partir de hoy Peter tu eres Inglaterra— Suecia y Finlandia parecían felices con ello, al igual que muchos otras naciones.

Escocia salió hecho una fiera, con Gales siguiéndole —Estoy harto— dijo —Dile a mis malditos superiores que me tomare unas vacaciones, me vale lo que digan. ¡Estoy de vacaciones! — dijo mientras pretendía cruzar la calle. Aunque se detuvo puesto que el semáforo marcaba verde para el paso de los autos. Miró al frente. Y entonces vio lo que no debía ver.

Al otro lado de la calle, pasando por la esquina, había un rubio en silla de ruedas. ¿Era broma verdad? Esas cejas delataban que era Inglaterra pero no podía ser cierto. ¡Sí había muerto! Cayó de rodillas al suelo, su hermano le miró con sorpresa, Escocia comenzó a señalar.

— ¡¿Qué significa eso?! — Gales miró la misma figura que su hermano, le tomo del hombro y le llevó hasta un callejón.

— Escúchame bien — habló — cuando un país muere su "parte humana" continua viva, pero pierde todos los recuerdos como país y es destinado a vivir una vida normal. Actualmente el es Arthur Kirkland. No te lo dije porque me fue ordenado por tus superiores que no lo hiciera.

— Ahora con más razón — Escocia le miró con cierto brillo en la mirada —Diles a esos putos que me tomaré unas vacaciones aquí en Inglaterra—

Ahora que lo sabía nada le detendría. Una parte de su amado seguía con vida, eso le bastaba para saber que no le perdería de vista. No otra vez…

Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy ^^


End file.
